


Tubbo’s superhero journey.

by Sullyinoz



Category: Minecraft creators, Spider-Man - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullyinoz/pseuds/Sullyinoz
Summary: Heyo! This fan fiction has no shipping involving minors, the idea came to me after getting inspiration from seeing a short comic about Tubbo being Spider-Man (Instagram of the artist is @osakakid) Please consider following them, the art is beautiful. If it offends anyone I will take this down. Again this has no shipping with minors so if you excepted it sorry. Ships will be present upon request. Thanks for reading :D
Relationships: None
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this concept, It’s extremely fun to write.

The beginning of the end. 

The clouded image of his ceiling flooded in his vision as he woke up, tired and unresponsive. His days seemed to be a pest on his side no matter what he did, his brain flooded with the knowledge he had school this morning.

Eventually after thirty minutes of dragging himself around the room, he had successfully put clothes on, ate breakfast and packed his bag. He set the backpack down on the bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He rushed to grab his bag after he was on his way down the apartment stairs almost tripping every time he jumped over a step, he regained his balance as he opened the door of the apartment building meeting Tommy, his best friend, at the bus stop. 

“Big T!”

Tommy glanced in the direction Tubbo was coming from and gave him a small smile, “You realize you were almost late?”

Tubbo pulled out his phone and adjusted his bag on his shoulders, “When am I not?”

He made a face and then quickly switched back to his neutral face, Tubbo shook it off as it was common for Tommy to do that after anything Tubbo had to say. Only minutes passing on the cloudy day the bus rolled up to the stop with a halt heard from streets over. Tubbo and Tommy found their unofficial spots and started talking about the science club they wanted to start, it was mostly about animals but they had to have an “educational” title to their club. Tubbo loved bee’s, Tommy loved cows and they could get extra credit, so what better way than to spend half of an hour with your friends.

The bus again made a blaring sound as it once again stopped, Tommy and Tubbo hadn’t paid much attention to it as it was a daily routine to hear that horrendous sound. Standing at the gates were their friends, upperclassmen, and brother, well one of Tommy’s brothers, Wilbur. The others are Niki and Alex (quackity), both of their personalities very different, With Niki’s she was very similar to Tubbo which meant she was very quiet, Alex however was known for his loud humor. Tommy being extremely happy to see his other friends started to scream. Without fail immediately Wilbur was telling his brother off for being too loud and to respect his friends. Tubbo had been standing there quietly with Niki while Alex was going off about some assignment that was pissing him off. 

They all walked into school as the fifteen minute bell rang for class to start, Tubbo had his first period with none of them, he smiled brightly as he walked his own way to his class. They waved him off, he found silence in the loud chatter of the school halls. You know those cliche hallway shots in movies that involve high school? That’s how the school would be described to someone if Tubbo was asked. Pushing the classroom door that squeaked open he found his seat in chemistry class, listening to what seemed as an endless lecture until something the teacher said about a field trip, it’d be to a lab and they’d be there all day. Immediately he was excited to go home to aunt may and tell her about the trip. 

Pushing the door open with a smile pushing himself to quickly get into the apartment, swiftly grabbed the key to his apartment that resided on an Ironman lanyard. Rushing into the apartment dropping his bag somewhere on the floor.

“Aunt may!”

“..Aunt may!”

Aunt may in the kitchen with headphones on hadn’t realized her nephew had come home until the boy slid into the kitchen screaming excitedly as he found Aunt may.

“Okaysotheresthisfieldtripatareallycoollabwithallthesebugscanigo!?”

She had just taken out the left earphone as the young boy continued bouncing in happiness “Tubbo slow down what are you asking?”

He inhaled a huge breath of air before he continued speaking “There's this field trip at a really cool lab with all these bugs can I go!?”

She shook her head in disbelief as she thought something serious was happening, “yes of course you can” she sighed

Tubbo had run out of the room to grab the permission slip form (Authors note: I don’t remember if they do this for field trips in all high schools but we had to do it.)

Aunt may smiled at the young boy while shaking her head for him to run back with the form. 

His energy never seemed to drain as he continued to bounce and jump around once the form landed in may’s hand.

Gliding along the tile with his backpack again on his back as he heads to his room shouting a thank you at aunt may. Grabbing his phone from his backpack before he throws across the room, opening it up to see a group chat with Alex, Niki, fundy, Tommy, Wilbur and himself

(12:45) Tommy: I love women I’m dating multiple

(12:45) Alex: are you now Tommy are you?

(12:46) Niki: You know Tommy, that isn’t something you should.. you know what never mind.

(12:47) Wilbur: I- how does one even- okay.

He started typing.

(18:23) Tubbo: hi guys!

(18:23) Fundy: Hey man!

(18:24) Tommy: hey big fella.

The group chat always had random topics running through it so it was no surprise when they would start to scream about whatever things happen that day. Tubbo threw his phone on his bed before sliding in his computer chair and shifting to his desk. Clicking the “call” button on discord. 

Niki’s soft voice flooded the headphones he was wearing, “Hi tubbo!”

He smiled even though she can’t see. “Hi niki”

Exchanging hi’s for only a moment before they had started working on the poster for their club, niki was extremely creative and tubbo had a small idea on how he wanted the recruiting posters to look. They had spent about an hour on them before Tubbo heard a knock on his window by the fire escape, he said a quick goodbye to Niki before ripping the headphones out of his ears and opening the window. 

He looked out of the window to meet Tommy face, it looked as though he was about to scare Tubbo.

“What are you doing?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes “I was about to scare you but you ruined it” 

Tubbo pushed the window open more to let Tommy in, “It’s late, why are you here?”

Tommy put a hand on his chest “first off ouch, second off is it bad that I want to hang out with my friend and downstairs neighbor.”

Tubbo a questioning look “did philiza allow you here?”

Tommy shrugged and went to mess with the Minecraft bee nick nack they stayed on his bedside table. He pulled his phone from his back pocket texting their family group chat that somehow tubbo was apart of, 

(19:04) Tubbo: Tommy’s here if you need him, he came through the fire escape.

He shut his phone off. He looked at his best friend and sighed as the younger male was still playing with bee. “What’s bothering you.”

Tommy’s head immediately shifted to look at tubbo “What do you mean?”

Tubbo walks over and grabs the bee from Tommy and holds it up “you only mess with this when you’ve done something or feel worried, now which is it”

He sighed deeply. “I got into another fight with will”

Tubbo gave him a soft glance before hugging his friend and murmuring to Tommy “ I understand, let's go watch a movie with aunt may, phil already knows you're here.”

That’s what they did until tubbo pushed Tommy back home. They slowly walked up the fire escape and opened the window that connected to the fire escape, both boys slipping in the room quietly before Tommy shoved tubbo out so he could change. Tubbo walked out of his room and down the hall to be met by Phil and Techno in the kitchen.

“Is he alright tubbo?” Phil hadn’t even looked up to make eye contact with Tubbo as he was writing things down probably for techno. Techno was next to him, his glasses laying low on his nose as he was reading.

“He’s fine, just pretty tired, I hope you don’t mind. I let him stay with us for a while.”

Phil waved him off “No worries, head back to aunt may. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Techno looked up from his book with his pink hair falling backward giving tubbo a small smile.

Tubbo returned the gesture before heading back to Tommy’s room and said his goodbyes and walked down the fire escape. Before slipping back in his room and checking the time. 21:34. Tubbo thought to himself great. He just walked over to his computer and started working on homework before heading to bed hours later.


	2. The day of change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

The day his life would change is now upon us. He woke up genuinely thrilled for the day, immediately running around to grab his things. Not even realizing Aunt May was in his room.

“Ahem.”

Tubbo’s scream filled the room as he heard the sound his aunt made, “WHAT THE HELL!” 

“Why are you rushing around, you don’t have to leave for the bus for three hours, I can hear you stomping and jumping around from the living room plus you’re brothers can hear you.”

Tubbo’s brothers are named Ranboo and Dream with Tubbo being the youngest of the three, he seemed to forget he wasn’t an only child, Dream was much older then him as he was senior in high school he was also extremely quiet when it came to the family and Ranboo was always busy at school he didn’t interact with tubbo very often because tubbo was always off at Tommy’s or doing something else when he wasn’t at school.

He sighs as he realizes it was just aunt may, “Sorry I’m just really excited.” 

She shakes her head, smiles, walks over to him and ruffles his hair “No worries just be a bit quieter.”

He nodded and continued to shove things in his bag as he became quieter with his movements, he had heard the apartment door slam close around an hour later when he was scrolling on his phone, it signaled Aunt may had left for work. 

His alarm to leave the house rang out, making him cringe at the horrible sound. He wasted no time grabbing his bag and running out the door. He saw Tommy once again at the bus stop, they exchanged hellos before once again heading to school.

Tubbo was jumping around excitedly as he explained to the group he saw every morning, They had spent each morning in the front courtyard so it was no surprise when the people around them had looked at his excited nature.

Running off to his science class he wasted no time writing down the notes and quickly getting on the bus. The class was running around the facility and he was still in a group of his classmates. He smiled brightly as they were showing something about bees. He had felt what seemed like a small bite pulled his hand out of his pocket seeing a spider he flung it off and rubbed the place where he seemed to have been bitten. He muttered a small “ow” before continuing on.

He had walked in the apartment and waved to Aunt May and Dream who were sitting on the old worn black couch, dream was deep on his phone texting someone on what seemed to be discord and Aunt May whose focus was on the TV, they both waved before tubbo left the room and went into his own.

Ranboo was trying to call his brothers to dinner unaware of the youngest male on the ceiling in his bedroom, Tubbo unsure of what he should do just stares at his hands in wonder how he’s even sticking. The door swings open as Ranboo walks in, he places the cup in his hand on Tubbos' tall dresser. “Tubbo dinners ready Aunt May, Dream and I are waiting on you?” 

Tubbo could see the confusion on his brother's face as he looked around the room. Ranboo had murmured under his breath “What the heck where is he?” Ranboo had picked his cup back up before starting to leave, opening the door but seeing a shadow casted of what looked like his brother he decided to look up, shock filling his face as he looked up with the cup dropping to the ground. 

Dream pulling his hoodie up over his hair as Aunt May told him to check on his brothers, he sighed as he saw the cup Ranboo was holding when he had left just moments ago outside of Tubbos room. He pushed the door open and started talking “how many times does aunt May have to-“ “WHAT THE HELL” All three of the boys eyes filled with shock as Dream walked into the room.

Dream looked in awe at his brother on the ceiling. Ranboo on his left had a face of horror as he was worried what this would mean for his brother. They both grabbed a chair to unstick him from the ceiling. Dream deciding to speak first as they all looked at each other, “How did you- When did this- I don’t-“

Tubbo looked at his hands in shock as he realized what he had just done, the other two boys could see it was not his intention to get up there. Ranboo had just looked as if he just accidentally told this biggest secret of his life “Tubbo how did you just do that?” Tubbo just shakes his head, opens then closes his mouth before having Aunt May open the door to Tubbo’s room 

“Let’s go eat, It’ll get cold if you stay here doing nothing.” The boys had made a pack that day just from the look in their eyes they knew they wouldn’t speak about it to Aunt May ever.

They had settled in tubbo’s room after dinner, Ranboo quietly ranting as both boys listened “I mean how did you even stick to ceiling, did you ever mean to stick to ceiling, what if there’s other things you can do, how did this even-“

Dream cut in “Tubbo are you okay?”

Tubbo picked up his head to look at Dream “I don't even know, How can I even do this?”

They got to theorizing the possibilities of how this could’ve happened it wasn’t until two hours in that Tubbo remembered that stupid spider that bit him. He couldn’t think of anything else that would’ve put him in a situation like this. He was completely unsure on how to go about this topic, he over stressed himself still confused on how this was happening. He was caught in his thoughts as Dream was scrolling through Tubbo’s computer. Trying to find anything that could help them, after about thirty minutes Dream had found some information that could be viable to Tubbo. Dream finds something shocking, the website of the lab he had gone to stated something of a radioactive spider that could do unimaginable things to humans. It was undecided that the spider could be beneficial to human beings, so the lab had decided to scrap the project. This led to the spider exploring instead of being taken care of, that was Dream's best guess on how to explain even an ounce of Tubbo's problem. 

“How could a spider possibly change me, and how did they even let a project like that loose.” Tubbo scratched his head. 

Dream just stood up from the desk chair “do you even know how cool this is!? You’re like a Spider-Man!”

Ranboo looked at his older brother in confusion “A Spider-Man?”

Dream got even more excited “yes! Cause he has spider capabilities and he’s a man!”

Tubbo smiled slightly at his brother’s excitement before Ranboo spoke “This could be extremely dangerous for you Tubbo.”

Tubbo stood up, tried to grab the wall and once his hand stuck “why isn’t it sticking when I’m putting my hand in my hair or my clothing?” The other two boys helped Tubbo once again pulled away from the wall 

“This could be another anomaly to where you have to think to grab on to it or maybe the fibers in your clothing and hair don’t make it stick.”

Tubbo looks at Dream as he finishes talking. “what the hell do I do?”

“Well we need to think logically about this, you can’t just stick with walls in front of people, but Dream and I aren't always with you, maybe gloves? But if you can stick through the fibers of the gloves that will do nothing. Goodness this is such a bad situation.”

Tubbo watches his brother run his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry I can’t help you tubbo, I don’t know how.”

His eyes softened realizing his brothers just wanted to help even if they couldn’t do anything. He gets up to touch his brother's sweatshirt. He tried to move his thumb to comfort him when he couldn’t move his thumb all brothers looked at him in defeat. 

Seeing their faces drop as Tubbos hand stuck to dreams hoodie, he nervously laughs “I am so sorry.”


	3. The suit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

It was now the weekend, which meant they had time to figure out how to tell tubbo. “Number one we can’t tell Tommy, Aunt May, George, Niki, Fundy or literally anyone we know. That would be the worst possible thing to happen.”

The brothers nodded, “What if you’re like a superhero tubbo?” Ranboo scratched behind his head as if he was doing something wrong. Dream spoke up “That’d be so cool! We could band together to make gadgets that could help you Tubbo” Tubbo looks at his brothers in shock “Do you know how dangerous that could be for me!? Not to even mention, We don’t even know the full range of my capabilities or even how long they’ll stay apparent.” 

The boys had sadden expressions, “Just let us make at least two cool things for you.” Dream jumped up excitedly with Ranboo standing not even moments later. Tubbo shook his head disappointedly but nonetheless caved to let his brothers have their fun. Ranboo was working on “one of the cool things” with Dream when Tubbo wasn’t around, they claimed it had to be a surprise. However Dream and Tubbo decided to put their brains together and work on a web type of shooter, they wanted something strong, durable, flexible and stable. 

Leading into their discussion, “Let’s say that a falling car has a mass of 2,000 kg and for 1 second before being stopped. This means that I can use the momentum principle to find the momentum of the car in the downward direction-“

“Since the car starts from rest, the initial momentum is zero. Now, what about stopping the car? Once the web grabs onto the car, there will be two forces on the car: the downward gravitational force and the upward force from the web. Of course a web doesn’t instantaneously stop the car, it also takes some amount of time over which the web stretches. All materials stretch a little bit. For simplicity, I will assume a stopping time that is also 1 second long. The momentum principle looks the same as before except there are two forces on the car and the final momentum is zero.”

“This means that the web would have to have a tension of at least 39,200 Newtons. Let’s use this value to make a comparison to other web-like options. The strength of a material can be described by the ultimate tensile strength. This is the maximum tension per cross sectional area that the material can withstand before breaking and is measured in units of megaPascals - or 106 Newtons/m2. In order to get a maximum tension, you need to know the cross sectional area of the wire since obviously thicker wires are stronger. Here comes the first wild estimate. Let me approximate the web shot as a cylindrical shape with a radius of 1 mm. If I replaced the web with real materials of the same size, this would be their maximum tension”

“Leaving these calculations- Steel cable: 6,503 Newtons, Nylon rope: 235 Newtons, Spider silk: 3,142 Newtons, Carbon nanotube rope: 1.98 x 105 Newtons. Okay so the silk we want to use is pretty strong no doubt, but is it functional?” Tubbo continued the discussion by writing and circling the calculations.

“Well, how should we determine how far the web silk can go?” Dream said before cutting himself off and whispering under his breath “these webs should be able to reach at least a 10 story building which is about 30 meters. What kind of launch speed would a web need to get this high?” 

Tubbo takes no time to grab a pen and paper and starts to write as he talks as he writes “If a web is launched straight up, there will be only one force on it - the gravitational force. This constant force will make the vertical velocity decrease as it rises. At the highest point, the web velocity will be zero m/s, assuming it just barely makes it to the top. This will give an average vertical velocity, since the web is slowing down with an acceleration of -g, I can find the total time to get to the top of the building using the definition of the acceleration.” He wrote down an equation. 

“Now I can use the average velocity and this time interval to get an expression for the change in vertical position.” Changing the equation he just wrote. 

“There is your expression for the launch speed of the web. Sure, you could have just used one of the kinematic equations but what fun would that be? Using the value for the change in height of 30 meters, the web launch speed would be 24.2 m/s (54 mph). That doesn’t seem too bad, does it?”

Dream takes the paper and pen from Tubbo, “We need to take into account the air resistance.”

“Shit I completely forgot about that.” They continued to change the equation until they had gotten the web silk to fit as they wanted.

Tubbo attached the web shooter, which was a green and black based shooter, to his arm right below where his sweatshirt was rolled up. “Okay you’ll click this button right here once to put the web silk in attachment mode and twice to realize and drop the silk.” Dream gives him a quick tutorial before telling him to wait for Ranboo. 

Ranboo busted in the room with something wrapped in his arms, “What y’all figured it out?” They both nodded excitedly. 

He shook his head before he would get himself off track “Using the skills Niki taught me I managed to do this-“ It was a great and black suit, with a webbing pattern across the entire suit Black being the main color of the suit, green highlighting the black and then white highlighting the green. It had a black hood with a green inside.

“Woah”  
“Woah”

“That looks amazing thank you, I’m speechless thank you guys.”

They smiled before Ranboo continued speaking, “But that’s not all-“ He pulls out a green blazer, jean short and customized converse. “-I thought I’d make you feel a bit better with these items of clothing.”

Tubbo hadn’t talked much about how he didn’t like tight knit clothes but it was very apparent that he would rather wear looser clothing.

“Thank you Ranboo.”

He shook his hand and gave everything to Tubbo after he had taken the web shooter off, “try not to get it stuck to your hands.” Tubbo laughed lightly as he made his way into his own bath room and changed into the clothing items, he soon realized the Mask was to hot to keep over his face, he quickly shoot the thing off and hit the pocket of his blazer with a note and another mask that was the same shade of green that his suit had.

The note read

I assume that face cover is too much, here’s an easier mask put the the center on the mask on the bridge of your nose and the mask will do the rest of the work.

He had folded the original mask up in the blazer pocket and placed the new mask on his nose. The mask quickly adjusted to his face and his eyes went from seeable to blocked by what looked like a white glass but thing is Tubbo could see just fine. 

He walked out of the bathroom to show his brothers his new look. 

“Looks like we’ve just found the next new superhero: Spider-Man.” Dream smiled at his brother

“Spider-man does have a good ring to it doesn’t it.” 

They both nod, dream gets up and reattaches the silk web shooter they had made. “Let’s see how this works.” Dream pointed to a cup on his bedside “shoot that then unattach the web.”

Tubbo smiled excitedly and nodded at dream, the other two in the room decided to step back. He had successfully done the task dream had given him causing all the boys to start jumping around. Celebrating among the three boys made aunt may confused but she didn’t budge as whatever is helping them bond must be good.


	4. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DEFINITELY wasn’t writing in class all day ::>_<::

Tubbo seemed to figure out how to control what powers he knew he had, he only stuck to something every so often. He was extremely lucky the weekend was when he found out rather than at school, god knows how embarrassing that would be just to stick to something. 

It was now Monday, his brothers had decided that they would stick to Tubbo as much as they could, Ranboo even folded up the suit and put it in the hidden compartment of Tubbo’s backpack. 

He could feel the confusion coming from Tommy as the brothers for the first time since Elementary school (Primary) walked up to the bus together, but he didn’t question them. Tommy had made a mental note to ask him later, he probably had a hard weekend or something.

Walking off the busy only having a few conversations with Tommy Tubbo had pulled his brothers to the side before they went on their way.

“I’ll be okay guys. I have stuff today and I don’t want to be babysat okay?”

Ranboo sighed and spoke as he went to class not even bothered to hear what dream would say “alright.” 

Dream sighed “fine but I’ll check in with you at lunch.” 

Tubbo smiled “sounds good, bye dream!”

Dream threw up a peace sign as he walked to his friends on the other side of the courtyard.

Tubbo had come to the group getting stares from everyone, “what?”

“Why are brothers having such a protective aura around you today? I mean even Ranboo.” Alex questioned

Tommy and Wilbur agreed.

“Just Parker family things don’t worry I’m fine.”

He managed to steer the conversation away from him, if this lying thing was going to be a new way of acting he was going to hate every moment of it.”

They had spent about 15 more minutes before the bell had rung in the courtyard. He tried his best to keep his hands in his pockets and touch as little as possible and thankfully he only ever got his hand stuck to his pencil which he pulled off with ease. He was now walking through the hall with his hands on the backpack straps. His class, which happened to be calculus, was full of seniors and mostly Dreams friends, he was basically treated like a child in that class, with Tubbo’s luck he sat dead center of Dream and his friends which meant he was going to be watched like a hawk. Great. 

As much as Tubbo appreciates his brother he wishes he could stop feeling his glare, he turned around after the lesson and whispered to his brother “stop staring at me.”

His friends continued their conversations as Dream had turned around from the conversation he was in with Sapnap, George and Karl. “What are you talking about?”

“I can feel your glare Dream.”

He sighs “I’m sorry I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I asked not to be babysat.”

“You think I listen to what you ask”

Tubbo rolled his eyes at Dream’s comment and went back his homework Dream smiled and turned back to his conversation. 

With the last five minutes of third period left he felt his phone buzz and saw a message from Family Group Chat without Aunt May

(13:42) Ranboo: I’m going straight home today, Do you need me to wait up for you both?

(13:42) Dream: Nah I’m going home with George and Sap.

(13:43) Tubbo: Yeah, wait up for me. Left courtyard?

(13:44) Ranboo: Got it.

Closing his phone the bell rang signaling 15 minutes till last period, he had this class with Tommy and was honestly glad to be moved away from family things and see his best friend. Moving through the big school and saying hello to the friends he knew when passing them in the hall, he had walked into the classroom and sat next to Tommy who had a notebook out but was on his phone. Tubbo had set down his bag on the floor and pulled out his phone and played whatever game he could find.

This was their free period, the teacher had told them he had a meeting and left them in his class. There were only six people in the class, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret (Who Tubbo only spoke to occasionally), Puffy (another person Tubbo only spoke to occasionally) and the rest were people he’d assume were also seniors like Eret and Puffy. 

“Oh shit” 

Tubbo had turned his head to look at Tommy “what?”

“I didn’t even hear you come in, it scared me.”

Tubbo smiled “sorry sorry, looks like I’m getting stealthy.”

They both laughed before spending the next hour and half talking about their days, when in the middle of one of their conversations the bell rang. The pair picked up their things and went the same way until they had passed the senior locker hall, that was where he had to grab his older brothers. Tommy had waved him off then walked up to the older of the two twin brothers, Technoblade. 

Tubbo skipped his steps as he kept his hands on his backpack straps, he saw his brother out in the courtyard and started walking faster. His brother hadn’t looked up from his phone until he had heard Tubbo’s shoes skid on the floor. “Goodness you scared me Tubbo.”

Tubbo had laughed lightly as they started walking, “I have a proposal.”

“Hm?”

“What if tonight we all went to the top of the apartment building and I tried swinging from the buildings?”

“Weren’t you just yesterday preaching safety?”

“What’s life without a leap of faith Ranboo”

Ranboo nodded disappointedly “at least wait till Dream gets home.”

“Hell yeah!” Tubbo had screamed out as he had done a little dance on the sidewalk


	5. The reveal of a Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been super busy hopefully this chapter isn’t too short

Tapping his converse impatiently on the ground as he waited for his oldest brother. The suit was surprisingly comfortable but he wanted to get out to swinging before he chickened out. The mask was over his face when the door clicked open. 

“Oh shit he’s actually doing this.”

Seeing his older coming towards the two of them,  
“Sadly, I can’t talk him out of this.”

“Oh c’mon guys, put more faith in yourselves and me.” 

They shook their heads in shock and stepped back and signaled for Tubbo to do his thing.

Tubbo inhaled a deep breath as he was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Stepping slightly backwards and going into a deep runners stance before the movement of his legs threw him off the building he had seen the kids walking home from high school looking at him pulling out their phones just then he had tapped his web shooter in the direction of the nearest building, with the strength of the shooter he was able to run across the glass of the building.

This was fun. He could hear cheers of people below him tapping the web shooter to let go of the building as he swung off of it before reattaching to another building and repeatedly doing the rhythm until he had gotten back to his apartment building. 

Stumbling back on to the top of the apartment.

“Okay I have to work on landing.” He tries to regain his balance

“You actually just did that.” Dream looks in shock at his youngest brother.

“I just did that.” 

“You just did that.” Ranboo looked in shock at Tubbo

“I did.”

“Aunt May would kill us if she ever found out.”

“And that my older brother is why we will never tell her.” Tubbo grabbed both of his brothers shoulders which were very tall and pushed them to walk about into the apartment building.

Tommy looked at his phone while he was in the kitchen, with his brothers and his father talking about some random thing for school before he had spoken “What the fuck.”

That action stopped everyone in the house, Wilbur was confused and walked over to Tommy and watched the video that played on his phone having the almost same reaction, “What the hell.” 

Wilbur being genuinely confused by something didn’t happen often causing the other two males to look at the video on Tommy’s phone

“How is that even possible..” 

The video was of Tubbo, but they didn’t know that, he was swinging along the buildings showing off the capabilities he had, “That kid has to either be very intelligent or have intelligent people along his side.”

“What do you mean Phil?”

“Well those “webs” had to be hand crafted which means a lot of thought would’ve had to go into this debut.”

To say the least this video would stay in Tommy’s mind he would have to talk to Tubbo about this he’d probably be very excited.

A light knocking was heard on his window, he had unlocked it then had pulled the window up to let whoever was outside in, no surprise to him it was Tommy, “hello Tubbo.”

Tommy had pushed himself in the room before Tubbo had closed the window once again, “hello Tommy.”

“Have you seen the video?”

“Which video?”

“The one with the kid singing across downtown New York.”

Tubbo made a face as he pretended not to recognize what he meant, Tommy had pushed past Tubbo and logged onto YouTube on his computer. 

Searching for downtown New York Spider-Man, the results had hundreds of videos and theories on who this could be, Tommy had let Tubbo watch the video. “Isn’t that so cool! Like what the hell the guy can swing!”

Tubbo nodded embarrassingly as if someone had told his biggest secret before moving to sit on the bed. Tommy turned around “What if he’s like the cities first superhero!”


	6. A superhero becomes a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been super busy now I’m on break so here’s chapter 6!

Snow was now falling in New York, waking up as he did every morning swiftly moving to grab his things before grabbing toast and running down the stairs. Tommy quickly talked to Tubbo about ‘The new Spider-Man’ Tubbo kept trying to dismiss Tommy, “I don’t understand why you like him so much” 

“He’s so cool, those powers would be incredible to have.”

“It sounds cool but what about the responsibilities he has? Can you imagine balancing your school life with whatever the hell he has to do.”

“That’s why he’s so cool!”

“I will never get you to not like this guy will I?”

“That’s right”

Their days continued on normally going about their routine before the break that was fast approaching them, it wasn’t long before the school day was over and they were back home.

Tubbo was feeling stressed as he sat as his desk drowning in the finals homework they had to complete, remembering the feeling of gliding through the air and wanting to be alone he decided to head up to the top of the building and start swinging.

Not paying attention to anything but the air on his face as he glided through the city feeling snow on his face, he smiled brightly looking around New York performing the occasional trick while in the air. 

He had come back to the top of his apartment sliding on to the roof with now an ease before his masked eyes met the face of his best friend.

“Woah.”

Before Tubbo spoke he had decided to try out the voice changer dream had made for him just in case.

“You’re that Spider-Man!”

Tubbo nodded his head and smiled at his best friend's excitement, he spoke with the voice changer making his voice ominous “I am.”

“How do you do it?”

“Accidentally.”

“You mean this wasn’t on purpose.”

Tubbo shook his head, “I would never want powers like this, I miss life before I didn’t have to worry about sticking to everything I touch.”

“What are your capabilities?”

“I don’t know my full capabilities yet.”

“Can you give me anything.”

“Not really.”

“You obviously want to keep your identity hidden by the mask, you don’t have an official name, and you don’t have a major enemy to fight yet so why don’t I help you!”

“I’d be putting you and my identity at risk.”

“Oh c’mon how cool would it be though.”

“I’ll think about it if you give me your name.”

“It’s Tommy.”

Tubbo smiled and saluted at him before jumping backwards off the building and swinging to his room window. He had sighed as he swung back into his room, he prayed to god that Tommy hadn’t seen him.

Swinging the door open Tommy rushed into his apartment before heading to his room and out the fire escape, knocking on the window at the perfect time as Tubbo had just got changed into his normal clothes.

Jumping as he heard the window get knocked on, quickly shuffling to his window and unlocking it for the taller boy.

He quickly heads into tubbos as he seems to be bursting with excitement.


	7. A fathers word

Tubbo was sure Tommy was about to spill about his encounter with Spider-Man, “dude.”

“What Tommy?”

“I actually saw Spider-Man swing in person right by my face.”

Tubbo turned around confused that he hadn’t spoken about the conversation, “really?”

“Yes really! He’s so much faster when you’re watching him swing.”

“What? That’s so cool!” Tubbo had figured it was best to start being his own fanboy in front of Tommy after he had said they heard a knock on his door. 

Seeing Ranboo open his door open with a sadden expression, “Dad’s here.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened in fear for his friend giving a side hug before slipping out of the window not wanting to get Tubbo in trouble. 

Jschlatt, their father, who’s main focus is only business. He sighed before moving off the bed, walking on and putting his best fake face on. “Hey dad.”

“Hey kid.” His normal scent of alcohol filled Tubbo’s nose he could just feel the events that were to happen tonight 

Helping his dad and aunt may cook hoping to whatever force was out there that he and his family would be spared from his fathers harsh actions. You could feel the tense atmosphere from wherever you were in the house luckily this atmosphere would only be there for the night.

His father always spent less than a night when he had visited his boys, only because he had “better” things to attend to, the three brothers never complained. They had only spent time in the front of the apartment. 

Surprising everyone he had a kind demeanor minus the alcohol that stayed present in his breath he had spent time with his sons normally before leaving later that night.

“Tubs?” A person's figure laid in the doorway, he was too emotionally tired to process the voice and just hummed in response. He realized it was Dream when he walked around to his bed and he recognized the green shoes. Dream took no time to sit on his bed and talk to tubbo, “hey, you okay?”

Tubbo just stared into his poster that was eye level and pinned into his wall ignoring Dream.

“I’ll take that as a go away Dream, you suck as a big brother for trying to check on me.” He then tried to get up but was stopped by tubbo

“I’m just sad right now, you can stay if you’d like” he released his grasp from Dream then laid back down. Dream could feel this brothers sadness and felt it would be best not to leave him alone. he adjusted and pulled his phone out of his hoodie while he stayed in Tubbo's company until he had fallen asleep.

Walking out of his room and sighing deeply before meeting Ranboo peeking out of his room.

“Is he alright?”

Dream sighs and slides his phone into his hoodie pocket once again. “Okay as he can be, you know how dad makes him feel.”

“I can only imagine.”

“You were really lucky to be living with mom when dad went crazy.” He had put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a small smile, he had pulled him into a hug. “Really lucky.”

Ranboo nodded into Dream’s shoulder, “go lay down Dream or Aunt May will have your head.” He laughed lightly before releasing his brother and went to his own room. 

He walked into his room and plopped on the bed with a sigh before opening discord and texting George, before quickly turning on music and shifting to his sleeping position.


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the family dynamics and due to it being the holiday season I made this chapter! Next chapter we’re going to see Tubbo really settle into Spider-Man and even get introduced into a new hero, nonetheless enjoy reading and happy new year!

“One hundred and Ten percent of the time I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Fair.” Dream doesn’t bother to look up from his phone as he speaks.

“Ranboo help!”

“I don’t know how I can help you!” He said with a laugh escaping his lips.

“I don’t know how to help myself either!”

Tubbo flopped back on his bed as his brothers lightly laughed, the situation is simply Tubbo struggling with chemistry once again.

“I gonna hit spick spackle the fuck out of someone if I don’t figure out this damn problem.” 

The brothers had recently got much closer and hung out as much as the others allowed them too, whether it be listening to Tubbo complain about chemistry or Dream talk about how George was the worst wingman to help him with his crush on Sapnap or even when Ranboo just sits there silently appreciating the time with his brothers, they had gotten closer.

Tommy knocked lightly on Tubbo’s window while he had finally moved onto the next problem, Ranboo had decided he could just open it for Tubbo while he worked. “Tommy.”

“Ranboo.” He said with a tone as he slid into the room.

He made eye contact with Dream, “Dream.”

“Tommy.”

Tommy’s eyes had shifted from Dream to Tubbo. “Tubbo.”

“Tommy!”

The entire room erupted into laughter from the dead serious tones given by the boys to Tubbo’s overly happy one. Tommy had soon adjusted himself to the environment unsure of why Tubbo’s brothers were in his room.

“So, what’s the deal?”

All three boys turned their heads to Tommy with a confused expression.

He had taken that action as a symbol to explain, “I mean the last 10 years I’ve known Tubbo I have never seen all three of you in a room for more than 10 minutes, I mean seriously-“ 

he pointed to Dream in Tubbo’s red bean bag chair on the side of the room. “he’s in a comfortable ass position like he’s been sitting here all day.”

Then points to Ranboo, “I mean the man is studying and knowing him and how late it is in the day he didn’t just start.”

“So what’s the deal.”

Playing around Dream had spoken, “is Tubbo not allowed to have cool relationships with his brothers like you are.”

“Wait- wait- wait I didn’t- wait-“

Tubbo and Ranboo had erupted into laughter as Tommy frantically tried to explain himself.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

They all let out loud laughs once again before shifting into a small silence, after Dream had suddenly stood up getting confused stares from the people in the room, “Sap and George are here, bye!”

He quickly ran out of the room, Ranboo didn’t want to intrude on the friends time together so he decided that he should leave to his own room as well.

Tubbo laughed lightly at the action before turning to Tommy, “what brings you here?”

“Did you forget?”

Tubbo gives him a confused look.

“It’s December 20th.”

“Okay?”

“It’s December 20th.”

“Oh shit!”

Tommy had let out a chuckle.

“Oh my gosh we have to go! Phil is probably waiting on us to bake cookies!” Tubbo rushed out of his room letting Aunt May know he would be heading to Tommy’s as he did every December 20th, Tommy had waited for him on the fire escape that connected the apartments, seeing Tubbo rush up the fire escape in fear as if he’d ruined the holiday meeting Tommy at his window.

“Don’t worry Tubbo you know we don’t start till five.”

Tubbo sighed out after he had looked at his watch which read the time 3:21, “Oh my gosh, fuck that scared me.”

Tommy laughed and signaled Tubbo to come in his room, he had run to the green bean bag Tommy kept in his room for Tubbo. They had spent time talking about little things that made no sense until Techno had walked to the room to tell the boys they were starting to bake.

The boys all enjoyed each other's company and felt as though Tubbo was another brother of theirs, laughing filled the apartment as Wilbur tried to throw flour at Tubbo who apparently had done the same. 

“Tubbo c’mon!”

Tubbo turns around in confusion met face to face with a flour faced Wilbur “what?”

“You just hit me with flour.”

“Did I?”

“What do you mean did I?”

“I’m not by flour I didn’t throw it”

“I felt the flour come from your direction.”

Techno’s monotone voice filled the room as he continued to press out the dough into cookie shapes “it was Tommy.”

Shock filled the two boys faces as he had blamed Tommy, he was known never to get involved in his sibling and Tubbo’s fights.

Wilbur quickly shook the shock off his face, “how was it Tommy he’s in the living room with Phil?”

“He ran in here and snuck the flour from me, stood right by Tubbo where you couldn’t see him and while you were struggling to see through your glasses he ran out of here” he still hadn’t looked up from the cookies. 

Wilbur smiled evilly before leaving the room.

“What’s he going to do to Tommy?”

“Probably kill him.”

“TECHNO!? WHAT!”

Techno laughed silently, “I was kidding.”

“Oh.”

He laughed a little louder, “can you come help me put these on the cookie sheet.”

Tubbo had quickly changed his face back to his smiling face and moved to help techno. When the three other people in the apartment had come back to the room Techno and Tubbo were deep into conversation they didn’t listen in before backing up and going back to the living room to turn on a movie.


	9. Illusionist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Enjoy this chapter this one goes out to all my techno fans lol <3

With the new year now beginning watching New York fill with people and color. He was sitting on a tall building watching time square hoping he could have a peaceful night, decked in his Spider-Man suit just watching for crime.

“What are you doing?”

His head turned into the direction the voice came from.

“Hm?”

The man in what seemed as a monarch outfit came to sit next to him, “what are you doing kid?”

“Just watching, I don’t want anyone’s New Years ruined.”

“Very sweet, don’t you have a family to get home to?”

Tubbo had tapped at the side of his head where something that’s seemed like a communication device. 

“They know?”

“They helped me figure it out, like how to control my powers.”

The man smiled behind the mask, Tubbo couldn’t truly see the smile, just the movement of the mask. “I’m illusionist.”

“Spider-Man.”

He had reached his hand out to signal a handshake, Tubbo quickly accepted.

“So if you seemed surprised about my family knowing I assume you haven’t told yours your secret.”

“I’ve told one, my dad, he is constantly complaining about how I’m not careful-“

Tubbo let out a small laugh.

“-other wise no one else knows.”

“That’s nice. At least you have someone.”

He smiled once again, only signaled by the movement of the mask.

“Do you want to tell me anything about you Spider-Man? Or are you the total secret kind? All I know right now is your family knows who you are.”

“Not all of my family” he laughs “only my brothers, otherwise my ass would be handed to me.”

Illusionist let out a laugh. “I get the feeling, if I told my brothers they’d be handing me my ass.”

“So we’ve got reverse situations.”

Illusionist shrugged “I guess so.”

“How long have you been at this?”

“For at least 3 years.”

“Really?”

“Mhm”

“How?”

“I got my powers and started kicking ass”

“Surely not.”

“I did.”

“That’s awesome.”

Illusionist laughed lightly at the boy.

“Can I ask you one question, illusionist.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you in the high school age?”

“Mhm senior. (Last year of American high school, year 4.)”

“That makes sense.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a middle schooler.”

Tubbo scoffed “sophomore (Second year of American high school, year 2.)” 

They both laughed lightly at illusionist’s comments. 

A comfortable silence washed over them as they observed New York. 

Hundreds flashing lights soon died down into ten or maybe less, body’s had left with the normal amount still goofing around, tv crews packing up and vans stuttering out, Tubbo stood up and Illusionist followed him and extended his hand.

“It’s been a pleasure Illusionist, till next time?”

He extended his hand, “until next time.”

Tubbo had looked into the direction of his apartment and shot his webs before waving illusionist off. 

Illusionist had waiting until Spider-Man was out of distance to teleport home, when he did he found himself back in his room sighing lately, he couldn’t place the familiarity of Spider-Man yet he shook the thought off of his mind and changed out of his extravagant costume and back into his normally sweater and placed his glasses back on his nose before using his powers to make his bright long pink hair back to his normal shirt brown. He walked out into the kitchen met by his father, “techno get some water and relax watch a movie you spend too much time worrying about the city.”

He laughed lightly at Phil as he grabbed a water bottle and laid back on his bed opening his phone to text skeppy, bad and ant about a project they had for physics.

It wasn’t long before he fell into sleep.


	10. The rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note regarding last chapter: to explain why technos hair is pink in chapter one and then goes to brown when he’s going to sleep, his power is illusion With Phil knowing that he has these powers they made excuses for why techno hair is now pink like for example “I let techno dye his hair pink.” And the reason it goes brown when he sleeps or is preparing for bed is because he cannot use his powers when he’s sleeping so regardless I will go back to being the natural dark brown sorry for the confusion!

Some days he really liked being Spider-Man and other days it drove him nuts it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being Spider-Man it was just very stressful to know if he wasn’t consciously thinking about his powers he could potentially show that he is Spider-Man. 

He began to wonder how the illusionist kept himself so hidden, even though he is a superhero he is not public knowledge. He assumed the power of illusion was easier in a sense but he then began thinking of the possibilities of those powers. 

His breath fell heavy after putting himself so deep in thought, he got startled by his brother once the door swung open.

“Christ dream what?” 

“School, you’re gonna be late.”

Confusion lined his face. He saw Ranboo standing by the front door, they were walking together. Wonderful Tubbo thought to himself.

He was already incredibly stressed and couldn’t and wouldn’t bare anything with anyone right now, regardless he decided to just try to relieve the stress of being Spider-man from his brain. He took a deep breath and before grabbing his backpack and walked out the door with his brothers.

His brain couldn’t deal with school as the day dragged his brain felt as though it was losing the power to function, nonetheless being the person he is just continued to push himself through the day, truly he was excited just to get home. 

When he got home that meant he could go swing around New York, he could clear his head and probably meet illusionist again. He was Really contemplating whether or not the illusionist could possibly go to the school, if the information he told him was correct he would be a senior there’s only so many high schools in this part of New York. However he shook the thought off.

Later that day he flopped onto his bed with a pop sound, great something broke on his bed. He simply didn’t pay attention to the pop noise and continued about his day. He quickly grabs the suit from his closet and tells both of his brothers that he would be out so they could help if they wanted to.

Dream never seems to leave Tubbo alone, as much as he loved and appreciated his brother he wished he would stop. He turned the communication device off before sitting on a rooftop, he had only just gotten back to school and it completely drained his energy. He thought back to the illusionist questioning how he could possibly do it.

As if on cue the illusionist popped up behind him, Tubbo assumed he teleported he made a mental note that one of his powers was teleportation along with the illusions.

“Hey kid.”

“You know I’m not a kid right”

“ we’re both technically kids if you want to get into technicalities.” He laughed “I only call you kid cause you remind me of my brother.”

Tubbo nodded silently not wanting to push.

“So is this where you watch for crime?“

Tubbo shook his hand in a motion meaning kinda before speaking, “ occasionally if I wanna get away from my apartment.”

Techno nodded in understanding. “ Tell me, kid do you have any fighting experience?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I figured.” He laughs slightly as he gets the feeling of the younger boy glaring at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You look as though you’ve never been in a fight, plus from the skin I do see on your face you don’t have any scars from blades yet.” 

He shrugged, “I haven’t found the need to fight anyone yet, I guess I’ve been extremely lucky with our crime rate down right now.” 

Techno laughed lightly before shifting to sit at the edge of the building like Tubbo, “how about I train for a bit, obviously not right now but at some point, it’s probably better to have some kind of experience for all the BaD gUyS.” He ended the sentence with a funny tone and smile again smile still shielded by the mask

“Very funny, sure I’d love you train with you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” And with that the illusionist disappeared.


	11. Dreamnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much and I feel like it doesn’t get enough appreciation so here’s my dream X sapnap chapter (this was also a request) and if you have any other ships regarding anyone else in the Smp that is okay with it feel free to request it, besides Dream and sap obviously.

Dream rubbed his eyes meant by his light gray walls, feeling the phone buzzing on his chest as George blew up his phone. it was now the weekend and they always seem to be bugging each other. 

He groaned and shifted his phone off of his chest as he moved to his sides

(11:24) George: DREAM

(11:24) George: DREAM PARKER

(11:24) George: DREAM WAKE YOUR ASS UP

He sighed loudly

(11:28) Dream: What do you want

He clicked on the messages and saw he had unread messages from sap,

(11:24) Sappy: Dream! 

(11:28) Dreamie: Hm?

(11:28) Sappy: did you get gogys messages?

(11:29) Dreamie: yeah I’m waiting for him to respond why?

(11:29) Sappy: he started spamming me on how you weren’t answering. 

(11:30) Dreamie: Sorry sap

(11:30) Sappy: no problem! 

He typed a message which he thought was the best idea even though he might regret it, it was still worth a shot.

(11:31) Dreamie: Do you want to come over today?

(11:32) Sappy: I’d love to! I’ll be there in an hour.

Dream instantly stressed himself out gathering blankets making his bed, he took his monster cans and threw them out, straightened his desk, and hung up posters that laid on the ground.

Quickly shifting out of the Florida gator sweatpants he wore and putting on his normal pair of jeans matching the green hoodie he was already wearing, his mind instantly filled with stress and how his room would never be good enough for Sapnap to see. he then started stress cleaning the kitchen, the living room, even went into Ranboo and Tubbo‘s room to clean while they were out. He had no idea where Tubbo had gone eventually just assumed it was Spiderman Duty and Ranboo knowing him he was probably at the library.

Running into Aunt May for just a quick second asking him what he was doing, he quickly shouted that Sapnap will be coming over in less than an hour on me and you about his crush on sap, because she was his best friend. She quickly started helping him cleaning knowing that he was completely stressed. 10 minutes after they started cleaning the door had been knocked on, he released a deep breath before clicking the lock open and seeing the Raven haired boy.

Both of their faces lit up with smiles, “hi!” Sapnap giggled 

“Hey! C’mon in!”

It wasn’t like it was Sapnap’s first time at the apartment, it was just the first time since Dream realized he had a crush on the boy, trying to hide his nervousness as best he could putting his hands in the sleeves of the sweater and messing with them. 

The raven haired boy walked in and waved at him saying a quick hello before the boys shifted to Dreams room.

Sapnap looked around the room as he always does in awe of how dream decorates, he would’ve guessed it would’ve been basic with football posters everywhere when indeed it did have those kinds of posters but overall it just a dark gray room with posters of bands and then occasional football posters in one area. 

Sapnap quickly ran to his bed, flopped on it and pulled out his phone to text his mom he was safely at Dreams. Dream laughed lightly at the action before sifting through the stairs to sit on the computer chair watching Sapnap as he texted his mother.

“Okay what do you want to do?”

Dream shrugged in response to Sapnap, Sapnap realized the door was open just a crack and it bugged him; he tried to avert his attention by sifting back to the bed.

Both boys unaware of the others feelings due to “Gogy’s” bad wingman skills, the air quickly filled with tension. Sapnap having second thoughts of losing his friendship quickly escaped his mind as he spoke.

“I have an idea.”

“Shoot.”

Set an a look cautiously before he had made movement towards dream cupping in his cheek quickly and looking in his eyes for any sign of rejection

“This okay?”

Sapnap whispered out “yes.” 

They’re faces slowly moved closer before Dream had grabbed the back of Sapnaps neck pulling him closer, pressing their lips together.

When they disconnected Dream let out a big sigh followed by a small smile, he met the eyes of his best friend and met with a huge smile and eyes full of adoration.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Dream quickly made his smile brighter before pushing their lips together again.

All he could feel were what people described as butterflies and sparks flying as he continued to kiss Sapnap.

Dream guided his hand from the back of the raven haired boy's neck to in his slowly pulling the knots out. Sapnap had kept his hands steady on Dream's broad chest, they didn’t even have to fight for dominance before Dream had pushed them down onto the bed.

Sapnap guided his hands under Dreams hoodie before- “WHAT THE FUCK MY EYES” Tommy’s loud voice boomed as he walked past Dreams door, they both bursted out laughing seeing Tommy run away from the room back to the fire escape outside. As his voice starts to soften from this distance you can hear his yelling, “I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHERE TUBBO IS!”

Dream shook his head at the younger boy before looking down at the younger male, “sorry about him, baby.”

Sapnap reached up pulling him down to his lips, “say it again.”

He moved slightly away from Sapnaps lips before his face filled with a conclusion, “call me baby again.”

Dream moved his arm to glide up the side of Sapnap “baby.” He color filled his face as the heat rose in his face, before looking quickly at the door.

“Go shut your door dream.”

“Whatever you say, baby~”

Dream could see the effect he had sapnap he think he could get used to this.


	12. Thank you

So this isn’t a new chapter to the book since I’m currently writing, but I want to say thank you so much! 53 kudos wtf I appreciate it! Thank you for all the nice comments as well! This will be updating later tonight if not tomorrow morning thank you guys <3


	13. A sparring match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this I’ve been having a bit of a writers block so sorry if it’s not my best work lol

He always found himself sitting on a rooftop specifically his apartment when the illusionist found him.

“We got to stop meeting like this kid.”

As the silence filled with the monotone voice he turned around and smiled “hey!”

The masked moved as if he made a smile, it seemed he could read the illusionist best these days, “hallo.”

Tubbo could feel the familiarity in the word but brushed it off and thought it would be best to just ignore it, he sighs deeply “guess you're ready to start kicking my ass?”

“I have faith that I won’t completely kick your ass.”

Tubbo smiled “you’ll lose that faith very quickly.”

He lets out a deep laugh, “alright take your pick, hands or weapons?”

“I don’t have any weapons so hands I guess.”

“How do you not have weapons?”

“All I literally have is my webs!”

“We need to get you weapons.”

“I told you you’d lose faith in me quickly.”

The illusionist, Techno, shakes his head in defeat. “Okay put yourself in a fighting stance and I’ll try and correct you as best I can.”

Tubbo put himself in a semi okay fighting stance before Techno quickly changed his stance.

Pushing Tubbo's dominant foot forward and bringing his hands closer to his face Techno says “ it’s best if you return to this position after you do anything.”

“Why?”

“You’ll have a stop and starting point to reset.”

He looks down at the stance analysing it figuring it was best for Spider-Man's height and weight 

“You want to take me on Spider-Man?”

“No, I’d rather not if I’m gonna be honest.”

“Too bad-“

“WHAT THE HELL!”

Both hero’s met by the face of Tommy, “I’m seeing shit.” He rubs his eyes before walking down the fire escape.

They both end up laughing wholeheartedly, Tubbo went back to his fighting to signal they would start the sparring match.

To put it simply Tubbo got his ass kicked. 

“Ow.”

“You okay kid?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Wonderful, again.”

“WHAT.”

“I said again let’s go.”

Groaning as he pushed himself from the ground, and went back to the fighting stance.

The fighting continued for hours, Tubbo was tired and waved a “white flag”. 

Techno laughed, “sorry kid you gotta learn to do this.”

Double lying face down on the pavement just moved his hand to make a thumbs up, he looked up at the illusionist and smiled “thank you.”

Not before long the illusionist was gone, Tubbo assumed back to wherever he’s from. Tubbo did the same and went down the fire escape to his apartment, once again praying to god no one saw him.

He quickly changed into his normal attire to be met by sapnap closing the bathroom door, “well hello sapnap.”

“Hello Tubbo.”

Dream opened his door and peaked out when he heard his brother and shoot sapnap a quick smile before turning back to his brother, “good run?”

“Eh banged up that’s all.”

“Be careful Tubbo.”

“I was.”

“That’s like saying you’re not friends with Tommy.”

He shook his head, sapnap had walked into Dream doorway and grabbed Dreams hand they interlocked fingers

It caught Tubbo’s attention “fucking finally.”

“What?” 

“You two, goddamn it finally.” 

They both laughed as Tubbo walked into the living room with aunt may.


	14. Teenagers am I right chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during my free period, please excuse the rushed writing but hey happy one month to this fic!

Balance.

Something we often are told to have in life, it is the stable foundation to anything. Tubbo knew he had no real balance in his life, School, Spider-Man and friends. It was hard to keep up with Spider-Man ; however school and friends alone he could do fine with but constantly hiding a piece of himself had begun to tear away at him.

He shook off the feeling as he adjusted his backpack thinking it would be best to let the thought go, he walked into the living room of his apartment seeing his oldest brother on his phone waiting for him.

It wasn’t long before Tubbo’s other older brother walked into the living room pushing the other two to the bus stop.

Once again he felt unnecessary pressure from everything around him, but he kept pushing it off like it was nothing.

He ran into Tommy when walking into free period, “sorry.”

Tommy noticed Tubbo’s sad expression and tone, “woah big man what’s up.”

“Nothing.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing are you sure you’re okay?”

Tubbo pushed his arms to fold on the desk and laid his head on top of them “I’m alright Tommy just tired.”

Tommy decided not to push but texted Dream and Ranboo

Bigman! (14:31): What’s wrong with Tubbo

Green boi (14:32):?

Ranboob (14:32): what?

Bigman! (14:33): he just came into free period, ran into me, had a sad expression then laid his head down.

Green boi (14:34): he laid his head down in school?

Bigman! (14:34): yes

Ranboob (14:35): are you sure?

Green boi (14:35) ^

Tommy Innit Sleepy ?Bigman! (at 14:36) sent a file!

Green boi (14:36): Oh shit.

Ranboob (14:37): That is not good. That is really not good.

Bigman! (14:38): what should I do?

Green boi (14:39): leave him be, I’ll talk to him later after school.

Bigman! (14:40): got it.

Tommy looked over to his best friend with a sad expression, this would be a long day for tubbo. Tubbo continued to keep his cheery personality at bay. With the last period finishing before tubbo had run out of his class and running face first into Technoblades chest. 

“I’m sorry.”

Techno automatically grabbed Tubbo’s arm to stop his fast pace, “you okay? You’re normally never this out of it, Tubbo.”

“I’m sorry I’ll be fine.”

“I know I’m not Tommy or your brothers but you can always talk to me tubbo i don't do the emotions thing well but i can annoy you till you laugh.”

Tubbo cracked a smile at techno before walking off going to the courtyard waiting for his brothers. Standing there quietly on his phone waiting on the other two males he’ll occasionally laugh lightly at the memes that filled his instagram timeline. Before feeling someone touch his shoulder to be met by technos small smile with Tommy standing next to him seeing doing the same.

They moved to Wilburs car and all got in before quickly leaving the school grounds, he's soon met by dream and his loud friends screaming about the next football game when Ranboo finally walks up. He starts walking as soon as the three of them are within a hundred feet of each other. It caught his brothers attention, dream quickly shaking off his friends and Ranboo trying to catch up to the youngest.

They had finally made it to their apartment before   
Tubbo was immediately questioned by his brothers, he simply didn’t want to speak to anyone right now. He kept his mouth shut as placed his bag down on the worn couch, grabbed a water bottle and a bag of apple slices before locking himself in his room.

It wasn’t often things like this would happen, Tubbo was often very expressive when it came to his emotions. Dream knocked on Tubbo’s door and told Ranboo to just go start his homework and he can help Tubbo. Getting no response from Tubbo after he had knocked on the door, realizing he locked the door he had grabbed a coin to unlock the door, he pushed the door open and was greeted by an empty room. 

There was a note on Tubbo’s desk, “I took the suit, I'll be back later, I need to clear my head.”

He sighed deeply before turning out of the room and quietly clicking the door shut.

“How is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“He’s not in his room?”

“Nope.”

“Oh this is really not good.”


	15. Discord Link!

here's the discord if you want to join!! https://discord.gg/8N5CT3BBQ5

anyone who likes mcyt's feel free to join!

Here's the rules so you know what you're getting into

Wren’s rules

Be kind.

Be respectful of the nerds around you.

Do not use slurs.

Cursing is fine

No political talk, I don’t want to make this a debate stage

Don’t shame people for their likings

No offensive, inappropriate, sexual nicknames or profile photos, We aren’t a porn site. (this is mostly for the fact I'll have minors like me on the server)

Respect my mods (No questioning the mods, No @mentioning the mods, No asking to be granted roles/moderator roles, @mention the moderators for support.)

Preferably be between the ages of 14-19, if you're older then 18 please remember there are minors!

Dm me if you’re feeling alone and you need someone

Have some fun!

anyways hope to see y'all there hopefully!


	16. Sorry

Hey guys! Sorry this hasn’t been updated in a while, I’m super busy with school. Writing fics is something I don’t do often, but half of the next chapter is done so it will be out soon. Again super sorry it’s been a minute, if y’all wanna see other works that I’m working on I have a one shot karlnap fic going and Karl x Dream fic too! Uhm other then that I hope y’all are well! Also join the discord if you want!

https://discord.gg/dpzBxxUFQU


	17. The reveal

The pressure was getting to him, he sat on the top of a building letting the air hit his face. 

“What’s got you contemplating life?”

He jumps at the illusionist's voice.

“How’d you know I’m contemplating life?”

“It was honestly a 50/50 shot whether you were waiting for someone or you were contemplating life.”

“Pfft okay.”

“You okay, kid?”

He hummed as The illusionist moved to sit down with him on the edge of the building.

“How do you do it?”

“What?”

“Balance this?” Tubbo looked at the fellow superhero before looking down to the town below

“What do you mean this.” 

“Bring a person and a superhero?”

Techno thinks to himself on how he can give Spider-Man his best advice, he realizes how similar Tubbo was acting to Spider-Man. He tries to shake the thought to give advice.

“I owe a lot to my dad, he’s always been there for helping me balance my life, he even trained me for a little bit.”

“So rely on my family?”

“That’s the best advice I can give you.”

“Ugh this isn’t getting easier.”

“Can I ask you a question, Spider-Man? You don’t have to answer.”

“Hm?”

“Is your name Tubbo Parker?” Tubbos head shoots up in shock as he looks up at the illusionist.

“Wha-”

The illusionist puts up an illusion around the pair so to the eyes of others it would look like they weren’t there, then Techno reaches to the back of his mask, and clicks the clasp of the mask off.

“TECHNOBLADE?”

“Good job.”

“How did you figure it was me?” Tubbo pulled off the mask.

“Your behavior and your appearance, though it did take me awhile to understand it was you.”

“Technoblade let me tell you, you would be my last guess for being the illusionist.”

“That’s the point of the secret identity Tubbo.”

“Fair.” They both put their masks back on.

“So how are we gonna continue this partnership?” Tubbo spoke looking at the older man.

“Well we know each other’s identity which means I have a way to contact you to train.” 

“Oh god no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class hopefully it’s enjoyable lol, thanks for reading :D


	18. Letting y’all know

So it’s been a minute since I’ve updated this, to be honest I’ve mainly been focusing on my other fics, however I do plan to write this again when spring break comes around. I’m a Texan so I was hit pretty hard by the winter storm and was without power or internet and just recently been back to school so my focus has truly been elsewhere. Regardless thanks for all the love and it’ll have a new update soon :)


End file.
